Nymphadora
by Morgana Black
Summary: Nymphadora - meu crime, meu pecado... Ou simplesmente mais um de meus muitos segredos.


**Sinopse: **_Nymphadora_ - meu crime, meu pecado... Ou simplesmente mais um de meus muitos segredos.

**Ship: **Snape/Tonks; com menções à Snape/Lily.

**Observação: ¹**Fanfic escrita como presente de aniversário (muitomuitomuito atrasado, eu sei *shame*) para a minha amiga do coração, a Anne (devilicious), que foi quem me abriu os olhos para o casal e me fez achar que eles realmente combinavam de alguma forma. O melhor _desaniversário,_ dear. Sempre. Espero que goste dessa tentativa tosca de presente. Luv U! 3

² Embora eu tenha me inspirado, em alguns aspectos, no livro_ Lolita_, de Vladimir Nabokov, eu abomino a pedofilia, acho isso repulsivo.

**-- x –**

_**Nymphadora**_

_"__Quando aparece um raio – ele sempre me derruba  
Pois ele é livre e eu vejo que sou eu  
Quem está perdido e jamais encontrado  
Eu clamo por magia - eu a sinto dançando na luz  
Mas ela estava fria - eu perdi meu controle  
Para as sombras da noite"  
(Rainbow in the dark - Dio)_

**- I -**

_Nymphadora, _dádiva das ninfas.

Ou o Paraíso que será eternamente proibido para mim.

O _Nympha _é pronunciado quase num sopro, a língua descrevendo um movimento suave até quase alcançar o céu da boca dela que eu só ousava imaginar o gosto nos meus mais sórdidos e sujos devaneios.

As duas sílabas unidas, indissolúveis como paixão e loucura, mesmo que tão doces, já carregam em si uma certa ousadia. Petulância e desafio_._

Assim como _ela_.

E o _Dora_ apenas completa o que há de mais impetuoso e ao mesmo tempo terno, o toque único que brilha em seus olhares nada, nada inocentes quando replica ao dizer odiar aquele nome. Voluntariosa como as dríades que lhe emprestaram o nome.

_Nymphadora_.

Meu crime, meu pecado.

Ou simplesmente mais um de meus muitos segredos.

**- x -**

Mas, inevitavelmente, para falar de Nymphadora, devo retroceder alguns anos; muito tempo antes que eu tomasse conhecimento dela, quando eu ainda era criança demais - mesmo nunca tendo sido inocente - para compreender o quanto um sentimento poderia ser avassalador.

Na verdade, tudo começou com Lily.

Lily das palavras atrevidas, dos sorrisos matreiros, dos olhares cheios de algo que eu não fora e nem sou capaz de compreender até hoje.

Como uma estrela incandescente, onde tudo girava ao seu redor e a sua simples existência é capaz de prover vida ao que paira debilmente à sua volta, eu vivia por ela – ou ao menos pensei que pudesse ser assim.

Por muito tempo, Lily havia sido o meu pequeno e precioso segredo. Fora eu, Severus, quem descobrira sua magia, quem lhe revelara que ambos, ela e eu, pertencíamos ao mesmo universo. Egoísta, Lily era algo que eu queria somente para mim, seus olhares ansiosos, ter ela atenta e curiosa, sorvendo tudo o que eu pudesse lhe oferecer.

Lily era o princípio, o meio e o fim.

Desejoso de tê-la para mim, eu mergulhava mais e mais na imensidão infinita dos amendoados olhos verdes, perdendo-me tão estupidamente nela que acabava temendo destruir a mim próprio. Não era um sentimento totalmente ingênuo, era uma obsessão; eu não sabia como lidar com algo tão puro quanto um primeiro amor: certamente a minha convivência com os meus pais não era o que se podia chamar de "amorosa". Minha visão de mundo era distorcida pelo meu eterno amargor, as sombras turvavam a singeleza daqueles primeiros anos da mais sincera felicidade. Porque as trevas sempre estiveram ali, espreitando, tomando-me a sanidade, afastando-me de Lily.

Era uma questão de escolhas, eu o sabia, sempre soubera; contudo, a vontade de crescer, de me provar superior e de fazer aqueles que me humilharam se curvarem espezinhados diante do meu poder, o desejo de ser mais que um mestiço maltrapilho... tudo isso havia sido mais importante que Lily.

No meu mundo perfeito, eu via todas aquelas imagens desfilando diante de meus olhados cegos de cobiça, e a minha ambição sempre acabava para Lily, para os possíveis olhares de admiração que ela me dedicaria.

E na bifurcação de minhas escolhas, a minha fraqueza fora maior do que tudo. Eu era o culpado, o errado, o sujo. A paixão violenta pelo o que era proibido era quase obscena, mas o poder cegava-me e secretamente eu planejava e almejava e acreditava que teria Lily para mim. Não importando o modo.

Eu não sabia amar alguém sem que isso fosse aos extremos. Era doente e era repulsivo, mas nunca ninguém amaria Lily daquela forma tosca e fanática, a devoção absoluta.

_Ninguém._

**- x- **

Ainda que mil anos se passem, eu nunca serei capaz de esquecer o meu passado, os meus muitos e estúpidos erros, o quanto a minha ganância e burrice (eu quase podia ouvir Lily rir-se do quanto eu era bobo por me comportar daquela forma) pela busca de poder me levaram a ser quem era: um fraco, um covarde; totalmente medíocre. Mesquinho e ainda arrogante pelas minhas estúpidas _habilidades. _

Como se eu não fosse apenas um mero joguete nas mãos de alguém muito superior a mim. Apenas um servo, como tantos outros que se deixaram marcar a fogo e escuridão, mas que ainda ostentava ares de quem estava de posse do poder absoluto.

Embustes de que eu me valia para enganar a mim mesmo, na tentativa de me provar imune àquele sentimento que me enfraquecia tanto aos olhos dos outros.

**- x -**

Eu estivera _doente_ por muito tempo. Acreditei que a morte de Lily fosse expurgar a minha doença, pois acreditei (sinceramente, talvez) que pudesse me tornar uma pessoa melhor, que a culpa por ter _matado a minha própria vida_ me fosse dignificar, humanizar.

Ah, como gostava de me enganar!

Serpentes traiçoeiras nunca mudam a sua essência.

**- x -**

_Deja Vu_ – ou o maior dos clichês.

Os anos arrastaram-se modorrentos e tediosos. A rotina de lidar com bandos de adolescentes ocos de qualquer tipo de inteligência ou talento me enfadava. Não se tratavam de alunos, seres individuais dotados de sensatez, mas pequenos monstros que não diferiam entre si.

E naquele ano, enquanto observava, da mesa destinada ao corpo docente, os primeiranistas adentrarem o Salão Principal, eu tinha a irremediável certeza de que seria um ano como foram os anteriores e que seria igual aos posteriores.

Os pequenos diabretes pareciam estupefatos e amedrontados, colados uns aos outros, diante da imponência daquele cenário que há muito tempo perdera o encanto que um dia exercera sobre mim.

Um a um, os primeiranistas adiantavam-se para participar da tradicional seleção que decidiria a qual casa pertenceriam. Com um mínimo esgar de amargura, não consigo deixar de pensar que aquele fora um dos muitos momentos decisivos que foram minando a minha amizade – ou o que quer que nós tivemos – com Lily. Eu culpava a divisão das casas, o fato de ela ter sido uma nascida-trouxa... tudo era motivo para que eu alegasse que houveram "circunstâncias cruéis" em meu caminho.

Apenas mentiras, desculpas furadas. Eu bem sabia o que ocasionara o rompimento com Lily.

-Tonks, Nymphadora! - Mais uma aluna chamada pela vice-diretora, sendo que agora restavam pouquíssimos a serem selecionados, estes ainda parecendo mais ansiosos e nervosos que os demais colegas.

Inevitavelmente, eu emergira de minha indiferença. Talvez fosse por conta dos longos e lisos cabelos ruivos da garotinha, que eu quase podia afirmar serem tão finos e sedosos quanto os de Lily. Ou o brilho dos olhos – eu realmente entrevira eles faiscarem verdes e intensos por detrás dos cílios curvados? Ou talvez fosse a careta de desagrado – tão vívida e petulante – quando ouvira ser chamada.

E mais tarde eu viria conhecer a razão de tamanho aborrecimento.

Também, inevitavelmente, eu me permiti devanear por brevíssimos e tentadores minutos. Estreitei os olhos como uma ave de rapina, observando-a caminhar enquanto mordia o lábio inferior (Ah, tão rosado e carnudo!), parecendo ansiosa.

Talvez as forças do destino gostassem de brincar comigo, talvez eu tivesse abusado do hidromel naquela noite; mas era como se eu tivesse retrocedido no tempo e revisse Lily caminhar em direção ao chapéu seletor.

Seria aquela uma nova chance que alguém (o mais perverso e ardiloso demônio, quem sabe) colocasse à minha frente, permitindo-me ter a oportunidade de possuir Lily outra vez? Quem sabe aquele não fosse um momento de expiação dos meus pecados... ou... não, afastei os pensamentos. Estava sendo ridículo, um tolo, um fraco. Irracional, era essa a verdade. Deixara-me levar pela simples imagem de uma garotinha - que eu sabia - nunca poderia ser comparada à Lily.

Todavia, eu não consegui deixar de conceber a possibilidade de ter aquela garotinha (_Nymphadora_ repeti mentalmente, pela primeira vez, sentindo o modo como o nome parecia deslizar preguiça e suavemente em um movimento contínuo) como minha pupila, minha possível protegida. Quem sabe ela viria a ser selecionada para a Sonserina? Tê-la-ia sob minha guarda, meu olhar atento. Fá-la-ia ser tão grande, e ensiná-la-ia tantas coisas... tantas eram as coisas que eu conhecia – algumas aprendidas a duras penas, era verdade, mas nem por isso deixavam de possuir o seu mérito.

Mas o encanto quebrara-se quando ela – distração ou desastre? – tropeçara nas pedras cinzentas e por muito pouco não perdera o equilíbrio por completo. A garotinha arregalara os olhos, prestes a praguejar alguma coisa, mas conteve-se ante o olhar sisudo de Minerva McGonagall. Não havia em Nymphadora a graça e delicadeza de Lily, as semelhanças físicas já nem me pareciam tão evidentes, tornando-se agora apenas um detalhe vulgar e grotesco.

Longuíssimos segundos de espera, tendo o esfarrapado e centenário chapéu sobre os cabelos ruivíssimos, até que eu tivesse a certeza de que realmente _Deja Vu_ não existia e que Nymphadora Tonks, definitivamente, não seria um clichê:

-Lufa-Lufa!


End file.
